inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mia25
Hello~ Hello..^^ How r u doing ? Can i know where did u watch Inazuma Eleven GO episode 13 Please..~~ Endou konou 16:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Fanart Please re-read your welcome message carefully; fanart is not allowed on this wiki and this is your only warning. If you're caught uploading fanart again, you will receive a temporary ban. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Helping Hi Mia25, just passing by to tell you that you need to delete that picture you just uploaded because I saw the warning Genda gave you and I don´t want you to be ban just for that.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 03:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) You´re welcome, and I think they will have deleted your picture anyways because I´ve seen that picture be deleted a lot. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 03:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 14:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) re: relationships/// I don't know... But since More Popular wikis uses "Relationship" than "Relatives"... But I can put the thingy into the character box as "Relatives"... Still working on it...though.... You can see that Fubuki Shirou] page ... Relationship section don;t need to be telling the relatives name but can say like "Fuyuka is a childhood friend of Endou" although they are not relatives... Thanks for your suggestion anyway. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) O_O Do you have a youtube account... because I just had an account called 'aishahfasial' subscribe to me... And the username seems to be the same as your blogspot account... O_o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, don't worry, I got rid of that content already, and blocked the user ^^ I somehow think that user must love Yaoi a lot, and likes the pairing of Endou x Hiroto (the pairing which I find quite creepy due to the thoughts fan art of those two have given me) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ABout... Things at Mizuki Talk Page Ah... I see you ask many about those trivia... You should give Mizuki Raimon the IP number of the Wikia Contributor... *How are you gonna do this? #Go to a page that is just edited by that unknown guy #Press Edit but in the ARROW DOWN then choose History #The last user names and IP addresses should appear ... #Tell Mizuki or any admin about that Vandaliser and his/her IP address or username... #Done! The admin will "take care" of them Hope this works for you! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ep 24 (GO) Hi~! Just wondering, do you know where I can watch Episode 24 (GO)?? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Kk [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I found the episode site! But its on Tudou and it lags.... =__________= http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/rMrnIsw4huc/ Torch92 gave me this site~! (I didn't use it, because it lags when loading the site..) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 24 Hey, did you watch Episode 24? The plot twist O____O Ishido is Gouenji >_< --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know >_> Endou has to bring one of his friends to being good....AGAIN >_> --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) But i hope Endou is able to bring Gouenji back to his senses >_> Endou has so much to bear, can't believe Gouenji became like that, during the last ending song of season 3, Gouenji and Endou where the last ones there >_< It shows their friendship and now it's going to be broken >_> --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: >_< Ah, I handled it. I gave him a warning on his page... soooo yeah.... >_< That guy also annoyed me. I saw the amount of pictures he had been removing just now. >___< [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I understand a little bit of Malay, basic Spanish, basic Japanese, basic Mandarin, though I'm more of a native English speaker XD (I'm international~ WHOO! XD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not from Philippines XD I'm from somewhere else~ XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, I'm neither filipino or American or English. XD and I've been mistaken for being Japanese a couple of times XP Only very few users know my country XPP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 06:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply, i only get 1 hour of internet during weekdays >_< getting back, Gouenji was so nice, he stated in episode 73 that "Overcoming hard and painful times together is what a teammate does, weren't you the one who taught me that Endou?" >_< Endou's heart is breaking to pieces because of Gouenji >_< Why does Endou have to suffer >_> --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply again, I really felt sad when watching the old series and how goeunji became. Yep, he waked up a lot of people >_> Many still can't believe he became like that..... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep25 Judging from the recent episode: Episode 025 (GO), it's nice to see Fubuki is still a good person :D Though... I wonder for the other old character >_> I wonder if Fubuki knew Ishido's real identity.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah XD I wonder if Kidou also knows? O__O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) If kidou has been spying in 5th sector, shouldn't he know? O___O Yep, i feel sorry for Fubuki, yukimura became a SEED :( ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:O_o I got that handled, don't worry, though thank you for telling me! Um, can you give me the IP address of the user? Or at least a link to the page? I need to put a warning/ ban [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 16:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah XD I wouldn't worry about that in the meanwhile XD;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 16:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fifth Sector is really powerful O_O what just happened in the 10 years that passed by. Didn't anyone stop Fifth Sector during the 10 years that has passed? O___O Where was endou during that time? P__P --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's kinda weird........ did they lost contact with Gouenji for a long time O___O I still don't understand, where could Endou have been? O___O My guess is that he's taken psychology as his college course. Think about his personality, he can change a person's personality so.....wouldn't psychology be the best for him? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 27 Hey! Have you seen Ep 27? Endou left Raimon, i think he's gonna investigate Ishido more XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's okay :) Though you need to watch ep 28 also O___O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, don't worry, you'll be able to catch up :) though, i gotta say, i missed a lot of episode during season 2 O__O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Crazy thing I was actually trying to ban all of the anons and delete all the pages just now. God there was just so many!! Ugh... I'll try to do something about it later... again. Right after I finish h/w [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Oh. Um... I don't really know what you did to my talk page... Uh... anyways, it's okay, I don't really need their IP addresses... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 07:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Some Question Hi Mia25! Do you know how i can watch Inazuma Eleven movie with sub eng? And do you know how i can watch Inazuma Eleven GO with a sub eng? Please answer 11:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC)